


Fall For Me

by SkyeChaser



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Time, Love, Plan, Satobot, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/pseuds/SkyeChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“(...) when she was finally able to put a name to the blushes and the butterflies, things didn't become any easier. As a matter of fact, they became increasingly harder”</p><p>In which Asami is madly in love with Korra and wants to make sure she falls for her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also part of my one-shot collection story “Always” but I think it can also be considered a stand-alone piece and so I’m giving it that chance. I really like it and hope you do too. 
> 
> The “Satobot” nickname is originally from “The Engineer's Guide to Dating the Avatar” a superb piece of writing by wegglebots also available at AO3.

To say she had immediately realized the nature of her feelings would be giving her far too much credit. No, Asami was not able to comprehend the way she felt for a pretty long while. And by long I mean at least a year since the emotion first awoke in her. However, when she was finally able to put a name to the blushes and the butterflies, things didn't become any easier. As a matter of fact, they became increasingly harder.

It had been a normal Friday night, the both of them on the couch of Korra's living room watching The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (extended cut, of course) when Korra had turned to look at her and simply said:

"Satobot" Asami raised an eyebrow at the word and Korra giggled "That is the perfect nickname for you. You are always making these little machines and you are so crazy about robots and those thingies… Satobot" she said again and laughed at loud, proud of her own imagination.

"Was that what you were thinking all along?" she said, scrunching her eyebrows at her friend as the movie progressed.

"Well, dear Satobot, I think about you quite a lot" Asami turned her head away to hide the blush. And that was it, the gears in her head finally started turning. Korra and her had been best friends for years but, for the last months, their interactions had become something else. Flirtatious maybe. And it gave her a weird but nice feeling; it caused a warm sensation that, sometimes, reached parts of her body that would make her embarrassed to talk about. So it hit her, like a bus. More like train; or perhaps several trains. I am in love with her, she told herself, it makes so much sense.

Now that she was fully aware of what was going on in her heart, every time she saw her best friend she became a nervous wreck and Korra was beginning to notice. She would ask her if she was okay, she would hold her arm and put her face way to close to hers. She enjoyed it, there was no sense in denying it, but it was too much.

And so one night, while she was studying for a final, she came to a conclusion: she was going to make this happen. She was going to make Korra fall for her as hard as she had fallen for the caramel skinned girl if it was the last thing she did in the world. She was Asami Sato: honor student, certified genius, heiress to a billionaire company, black belt and winner of the "Who's the hottest girl in Republic City High?" poll three years in a row. She could do this. And so she did what Asami Sato did best: she made a plan.

**The Satobot's plan to get Korra to fall for her**

**1) Be charming at all times.**

For the first week of her plan she would make sure she got every single door open for Korra. She would offer to carry her things in the hallway and even paid for her lunch a couple of times. Korra asked her if everything was okay, if she thought that she was mad at her or something (which of course she wasn't, I mean, you are my best **friend** in the whole wide world – the word friend stung like a bee in her chest by the way).

But she managed to keep her cool and say the line she had been practicing in front of the mirror for about an hour the night before: "No, Korra, it's nothing like that. I just thought it was about damn time someone treated you like the gorgeous girl you are" when the words left her mouth she could not believe how incredible it had sounded. Of course she was, generally, a major flirt with the boys but this was different. This was Korra, her best friend and largest crush ever. And so, when the blue-eyed girl blushed and walked away while whispering a shy thank you she felt like raising a fist in the air as a sign of victory. But she was Asami Sato and she had to keep her cool, so she calmly jogged ahead of Korra and opened the door for her.

"After you, gorgeous" she said as she flipped her hair over she shoulder with her free hand.

**2) Get her some presents that show how much you care and how much you can spend.**

Asami had money, that was no secret, but even if she had a very expensive car she was never one to flagrantly state how much of a billionaire her father actually was. Sometimes, when people asked her about it, she wouldn't actually know what to answer. Not only because it actually made her a bit uncomfortable (for how do you explain that you dad actually owns an island) but because she really did not know. However, as part of her plan, she wanted to show Korra that she could take care of her.

The first day of the second stage of her plan she got Korra a little plushie. It was a scruffy white dog, which looked a lot like Naga, the blue-eyed girl's pet Labrador. When asked about the reason behind the present Asami simply shrugged and said: "I saw it an thought of you" and then walked away.

The second day she got her a CD of her favorite band, Blue October, that was really hard to get. Korra's eyes widened when she saw it.

"How… How did you?" she said, holding the object in her trembling hands.

"I was at the CD Store and saw it" she smiled as they entered the classroom. Of course she was not going to tell Korra she actually had the CD bought and brought to her all the way from Texas in one of her father's private jets, "You like that band don't you, Korra?"

"Only my favorite band ever! You are awesome, Satobot!" the girl yelped as she hugged her friend's waist form behind.

"A-A-Any…" she couldn't say her line while being held by Korra so she escaped her grasp before finally saying "Anything for you" Korra walked away with the CD in her hands and sat down, a look on her face that Asami couldn't quite understand.

The third and final present was a bracelet. She had it custom made by one of the finest jewelers in the city and had paid extra to have it ready as soon as possible. It was made of silver (she had originally considered white gold but had deflected from the idea because it was, maybe, a bit too fancy) and had a Water Tribe symbol carved in a sapphire in it. Now, how can I give her this without being creepy? She thought as she walked towards her locker. Asami, however, was about to find out that sometimes fate worked in her favor.

"ASAMI!" there was a scream and, as she turned around, she received a crushing hug "They named me Most Valuable Player in the volleyball team!" the blue-eyed girl said as she nuzzled the other one's neck. The raven-haired girl took a silent sniff and enjoyed Korra's scent. She lost herself for a bit but quickly regained her composure and spoke.

"That… That's great" she said sincerely happy. They stopped hugging and Asami saw the pure joy in her best friend's eyes.

"I can't believe it. I just… Wow…"

"Well, you are pretty amazing on the court, Korra" she replied and felt, suddenly, the weight of the bracelet in her pocket "I think I have just the thing to congratulate you" as she fetched the rectangular box from her pocket her brain did a thing "I was going to give you this for your birthday in three weeks but well, now seems like the perfect moment" she handed the caramel skinned girl the case and waited for her to open it. Thank god I am a genius she told herself, thanking her instincts for that last sentence.

"This is awesome, Satobot" the other girl laughed as she held the box. When she opened it she couldn't believe her own eyes "Oh my god! This is so beautiful! How… When… "

"Just let me put it on you" Asami said as she grabbed the bracelet and strapped in on her friend's hand "It looks better on you than I thought"

"I can't believe this day just keeps getting better and better" she blushed and hugged Asami once more. The heiress took one more silent sniff before breaking the gesture.

"Walk me to my locker?" she said with a wink.

"My pleasure" Korra replied.

**3) Make sure she knows just how hot you are.**

It was a party at Mako and Bolin's, nothing very fancy, but this was her chance. The two brothers, along Korra and Asami, had been friends for years. Mako and Asami had dated for a while but it didn't quite work out. Then he dated Korra, which didn't work either. They were glad they had been able to put all that drama behind them and, when the awkwardness wore off, they were even better friends. So when Bolin said they were organizing a gathering at their place she was more than happy to attend.

When she parked her car in front of the building she took the biggest breath she had taken in her life and took a last look at herself in the mirror. Oh my god, she thought, I look amazing. She smiled at her own reflection and tried to scare away the little voice that kept telling her eyeliner was clumsily done. Of course it wasn't. She knew make up like she knew engines: like the back of her fucking hand. She was wearing the skinniest black jeans she owned with a simple red tank top that fit her like it was painted on her body. Her black boots were her favorite part of the ensemble, mainly because they made her butt look great.

As she walked up the stairs she looked at her cellphone once more and read Korra's message again. IM HERE, it said, BORING WITHOUT U. HURRY. So she knocked on the door and waited. When Mako opened the door his jaw was centimeters way form hitting the ground.

"A-A-Asami" he managed to say, coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment "You… Ehm… You look great, come in"

"Thanks, Mako" she smiled, picturing a similar reaction from the girl she had dressed up for. When she entered the apartment there were many eyes on her but she couldn't find the only pair she really wanted to be seen by that night. She tried to keep her cool as she walked towards where she was almost completely sure she would find Korra: the kitchen.

"And so… I really don't know what is going on but…" she could hear the caramel skinned girl's voice and wondered what she was talking about. She would never find out, for in the exact moment Korra's eyes fell on her she became silent. Opal, Bolin's girlfriend and the person who the southerner was talking to, didn't notice her entrance and just stared at the dark skinned girl with confusion on her eyes.

"Hey" Asami said, waving her hand. Opal turned around and with a knowing look on her face that the heiress preferred to ignore.

"Sami, hey" the blue-eyed girl said scratching the back of her head and blushing furiously "You… Ehm... You just got here right? I… Well…"

Jackpot.

**4) Make sure she is really into girls because if not things could become really awkward.**

It was on that very same party that Asami found a chance to accomplish this part of the plan. They had been talking in the kitchen for quite a while and it was fun and perfect and everything she expected. Opal was a great friend to both and, actually, made the whole being-in-a-room-with-your-crush-thing easier for Asami. However, she had a plan to fulfill and when their friend left to dance with her boyfriend, she found a chance to put the next step into motion.

"Hey, Korra" Asami said, using every ounce of confidence she had left to hold her friend's hand "Honor me with a dance?"

"Oh" the blue-eyed said as she smiled and turned her face away. Was that a gigantic blush? Well, it could be the light. Korra looked back at her and almost whispered "Sure" and so they went, hand in hand, to where everyone was dancing: the living room. It was a small space and it was crowded but they had managed to find a spot for them. What music was playing? She didn't even care; she just danced to the beat of her heart, which was, of course, pounding like crazy. That was when she felt it: Korra's hands were on her hips and their faces were excruciatingly close.

"I didn't say it before but… Ehm…" she looked away and held harder on the sides of Asami's body "You look awesome"

"Thanks" she replied with a warm smile as she held her friend's chin with one of her hands to force her to look her in the eyes "You look awesome too" there was fire in her body and she would have loved to just kiss Korra right there. But it was too soon. They danced like that, their bodies almost plastered to each other, for a good while. Asami put the other girl to the test several times, putting their faces really close and doing the sexiest moves she knew. The blue-eyed girl blushed and made some moves of her own, sometimes even holding her or touching her in a very suggestive manner. It was all sweaty and perfect until Korra said she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back the spell was broken and they just sat with their friends and talked for the rest of the night. She wasn't still completely sure that Korra **was** into girls but she didn't seem uncomfortable with being in a compromising position with one and did recognize the hotness that was Asami Sato. She was going to call this a win.

**4.5) Make sure you have not frightened her with your dance and maybe ruined your friendship forever.**

This step was not originally in the plan, however, after the party at the boy's house, Korra began avoiding her. She was mortified. When she started to plan things out she barely gave any thought to the possibility that she might scare the blue-eyed girl away. She had pondered, for a while, over the slight chance that this crush could ruin their friendship but had quickly discarded the thought by thinking that their bond was too strong and that, in any case, she could just tell Korra she was imagining things and gear things down bit by bit until all flirting efforts were left in anecdotes. But she was worried now that she had maybe overestimated the strength of their friendship. Was Korra disgusted by her now? Was she mad?

She needed to find out as soon as possible.

Her first thought was talking to Opal. She had not forgotten that little piece of the conversation between her and Korra she caught the night of the party. Maybe that had something to do with what was happening to the caramel skinned girl. She approached her casually after class one day and noticed, right away, she looked suddenly startled at the sight of her.

"Hey, Asami" she said. Opal was a great friend and the raven-haired had always found in her something really soothing. The Beifong girl always seemed to calm, collected and in peace. And yet, in that moment, she looked like a real nervous wreck "I-I-Is there… Ehm… Hi!"

"Opal" she said, trying to sound as collected as she could "What's going on with Korra?" and it was in her eyes that she saw that the other girl definitely knew the answer to that question.

"With K-Korra?" she stuttered "Nothing at all" she turned away; her eyes probably looking for Bolin so she could run away.

"I know you know. Please, its… It's killing me" she extended her arm and held her friend's shoulder. She was scared that she had ruined everything. If Korra did not want her in her life anymore she didn't know what the hell she was going to do "Is she… Is she mad at me?" it was the look on the heiress' eyes that made Opal melt. She sighted and spoke with her regular tone.

"She told me not to tell you… But I can't see you like this" she smiled "Korra is really nervous around you and well… She… She thinks she sort of has a crush on you" the world stopped moving for a moment and Asami's mouth fell open as her eyes opened as much as they could.

"She… What?"

"She wants to sort things out in her head before she talks to you. She said and I quote 'There is something wrong with me Opal, I have to calm the fuck down before I drive her away'"

"I cannot believe this" Asami said, finally letting go of her friend's shoulder which she hadn't really realized she was still grasping.

"So" Opal said with a smug grin in her lips "If your reaction right now is any indication I must say that I was right"

"Wait, what?"

"You two have always had this… How does Bolin call it? Unspoken romantic chemistry, yeah that's it. And at the party you were just so flirty with her and she was a puddle" she laughed, remembering Korra's stupid face when she had laid eyes on the eldest girl that night "I don't blame her I mean... If I wasn't with Bolin I might have jumped you right then and there" she winked and giggled.

"Oh" Asami managed to say as she covered herself with her own arms, rubbing her forearms in a nervous fashion.

"Go get her then" Opal said "She's at the gym right now, she always does weights when…"

"When she is troubled. Yeah, I know" she turned, ready to run to her newfound destination but, before she set off, she turned around and looked at her friend with the sincerest of smiles upon her face "Thanks" she said "Gigantic thanks"

"Just go, lover girl" the green-eyed girl with a grin.

**5) Tell her**

She walked the halls of the school with and confidence she thought lost. Opal's words were the greatest inspiration in the world and the biggest source of strength she had ever found. When she came into view of the gym's door her heart skipped a beat. This is it, Satobot, she thought, go get your Korra. She pushed the door open and looked around. There were a couple of guys using the machines and a girl in the elliptical. And then, on the right wing of the gym was Korra.

She looked so hot that Asami had to take a deep breath just to calm the fuck down.

She was wearing a blue top and matching tight shorts and her six-pack was in plain view. The heiress was fully aware that her friend had a rocking body. She had to, since she was part of the wrestling **and** the volleyball teams so she spent quite some time exercising. But she had never seen her so… So… Was there even a word for that? Asami was there for a reason though, not to stand there and stare at Korra doing weights. One more deep breath and she walked towards her best friend.

"Korra" she said, using every ounce of her strength to keep her cool. The alluded girl raised her eyes and almost dropped the weight on her face.

"S-Satobot" she yelped, sitting up abruptly "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to see you, obviously" she said, walking closer the southerner "I have something I need to talk to you about"

"I am… Well… I am kinda busy so… Ehm… Can it wait?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"No" Asami replied dryly "It cannot"

"Oh…" Korra lowered her gaze and blushed lightly "What… What is it then?"

"I'm mad at you," she teased. The blue-eyed raised her head and looked at her in panic. She regretted her tone and softened it as she spoke the following words "You have been avoiding me".

"I'm sorry I just have…. A lot in my head" Asami did her move. She moved a hand to Korra's chin and raised her gaze until there were blue eyes upon her green ones. Then she leaned over her so that their faces were as close as they could be without touching. This is it, she told herself, now tell her that… The thought was lost in her mind. Korra brought her hands to Asami's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was magic. The moment their lips collided a spark ignited in both. It was a chaste touch, innocent and beautiful. Neither of them moved their mouths, they just connected and remained still. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes as if for the very first time.

"Is this real?" Asami asked with a teardrop in the corner of her left eye. Korra's hand wiped it away.

"I don't know" she laughed, "I can't believe you didn't pull away"

"I can't believe you kissed me"

"Can I do it again, please?" Korra asked with a silly grin plastered on her face and beautiful shiny blue eyes.

"Not if I do it first"

This kiss was not as soft. Their lips moved and their tongues danced and there was some hair pulling and a couple of soft moans involved. When Asami almost grabbed the other girl's breast she knew she had to stop. When they pulled away she took a second to look at the other people in the gym from the corner of her eye. The girl was oblivious but the guys were staring. They had probably given them quite the show.

"I think those guys are looking at us," Korra said, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Go change. I'll wait outside" the caramel skinned girl smiled and pecked her light on the lips.

"Ok, Satobot".

**6) Enjoy the awesome and sexy relationship you know you two are going to have (have sex).**

"Welcome to my humble home" Asami said as she opened the door and let Korra in. The Sato Mansion was not only luxurious, enormous and legendary in town, but it was also intimidating. Korra shuddered as she looked at the paintings in the walls, at the fireplace, at the dinning hall, at… Well, at everything. They usually hanged in Korra's apartment, mainly because she lived by herself –for her parents resided in the south from where the blue-eyed girl came from- but also because it was by far comfier than Asami's house. It was unspoken among them that when they were to do something together it was at Korra's. However, since they had started dating, the raven-haired girl had wanted to bring her girlfriend to her house. There were, of course, two reasons for it. The first was that at her girlfriend's apartment Naga, her dog, was always staring at them when they made out and it was creeping her out. Even when they closed the door the white lab would scratch it and whine. The second reason was because she had a giant bed and a hot tub. So… Well… Yeah.

"Let's go upstairs before you faint from excess of finesse" the heiress joked.

"Yes please" Korra replied, "This is too much for a southern girl like me" they linked hands and walked up the stairs towards the TV room. They were planning on having pizza and watching a movie. Hiroshi, Asami's father, was away, and she had sent the help home for the weekend. So… Well… Yeah.

They watched The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (extended cut, of course) and ate and giggled and cuddled and hugged. About half way into the movie Asami got her moves on. She placed her hair on the side of her face and moved her head to show off her creamy white neck. Then she pressed her breasts together by pushing her arms against the sides of her chest.

"Korra" she said in a sultry voice. The alluded one turned around and blushed, her eyes shifting from the other girl's eyes to her breasts nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do you really like me?" she asked, moving closer to the blue-eyed.

"Of course" Korra replied immediately "I like you a lot"

"The how come you are not touching me right now?" all shyness was gone from the southerner's eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together in determination and her eyes lost all innocence. The heiress was frozen in place. She had never imagined this reaction from Korra. She thought she would be all shy and slow like she had been for the last three weeks but this was both unexpected and arousing. The caramel skinned girl licked her lips and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The other girl felt something burn between her legs. That was when Korra pulled hard on the side of Asami's face and brought their faces together in a hard kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" Korra said as she bit her neck. Asami moaned and closed her eyes "I have been holding back for quite a while… How are you so hot?" the green-eyed gently pushed away her girlfriend and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait… You've been holding back? I thought you were like… Shy…"

"Me? I thought I would drive you away if I let go!" she replied, blushing lightly and turning away "I guess I still have a hard time believing that you feel the same way I do its just that…" Asami cut her off with a kiss.

"Let go, babe," she said, " _Destroy me_ "

"Gladly"

The next morning, when she could barely move, Asami Sato would wonder what the source of her pain was. It was not until she looked to her side and saw Korra's naked frame that she remembered the night they had shared. As she reached to cup her girlfriend's cheek, the younger girl suddenly opened her eyes and held her hand.

"Hey there" she said with a smirk "I've been awake for a while, I could feel you staring" Asami blushed.

"Oh, well…" she was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against hers.

"Can I destroy you again?" Korra asked with puppy dog eyes completely inappropriate for the question she had made. Asami laughed and moved closer to the other girl as she tangled their legs together.

"Yes, please"


End file.
